¿Por qué lo hice?
by Dianli
Summary: ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué me deje enamorar de ella? Y más importante ¿Por qué me enamore de la novia de mi cuñado? Crack! Hong Kong x Fem!Denmark


Hola! ¿Me recuerdan?

No…oh..-se acomoda en un rincón emo- Bueno, aunque no me recuerden soy la escritora de "Romeo y Julieta" explicare abajo…u.ú

**Nombre:** ¿Por qué lo hice?

**Resumen: **¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué me deje enamorar de ella? Y más importante ¿Por qué me enamore de la novia de mi cuñado? Crack! Hong Kong x Fem! Denmark

**Disclaminer: Los personajes, pertenecen a Himaruya yo solo los estoy tomando prestados**

**Notas de la Autora: **Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, mi correctora desapareció por lo qué me veré obligada a dejarlo una porquería u.ú

-_pensamientos-_

-hablar-[También, narración]

**-palabras dichas, no confesadas(?)-**

….

_¿Por qué me enamore de ella?, Simplemente no logro entenderlo se supone qué yo amo con toda mi alma a Emil, entonces ¿Por qué?..._

_Todo por asistir a esa estúpida reunión..._

_/FLASH BACK/_

Y Bien…-un suspiro por parte de Alemania.-Doy por terminada la reunión..-Todos salieron, excepto una persona..

Ese día el hongkonés se había quedado esperando al coreano, el cual minutos antes fue al baño.

Creo qué se atoro en la taza..-revisando su reloj, estaba desesperado eso era cierto, había dejado a Islandia solo, lo mataría por llegar tarde y si no lo hacía el lo hacia China.

Hm?..-se abre la puerta dejando pasar a una rubia, de cabellos desordenados y grandes atributos, demasiado _Grandes_ eso fue lo qué más llamó, la atención del hongkonés. En el rosto de la rubia se podía observar su desesperación.

¿¡Donde están!...-corre a una silla donde se leía el cartel de Dinamarca, _Ella es Dinamarca_…si Islandia le había hablado de ella, la única mujer de los nórdicos y extrañamente la más fuerte de todos. Dinamarca, no sabía su nombre humano, Islandia no se lo había dicho y no pensaba hacerlo.

¡Hey!...-le grita, obviamente a el eran los únicos en la sala.

Am?..-algo embobado voltea hacía ella.

¿Cómo qué "am"?..-le observa detenidamente-Oye tu eres el novio de Ice..-se acerca y le examina.-Ice dijo qué eras guapo..Hahahaha..no te creas..-le da un golpe en la espalda.

El hongkonés no sabía como reaccionar, sentir el aroma de la danesa le hacía sentir algo extraño, qué nunca sintió ni siquiera con Islandia sintió algo así.

¿Q-Qué necesitas?..-tartamudeo, _¿por qué lo hice? _La danesa río.

Eran estos papeles..-le enseña, dichos documentos y empieza a acariciar el cabello del otro.-Tienes el cabello muy sedoso para ser hombre. Bueno adiós Hong Long..-se levanta y se encamina a la salida.

_Hong Long_

Mi nombre e-es X-Xiang..-se sonroja y no sabe _¿por qué?_, la chica no volteo se quedo quieta.-Y es Hong Kong..-baja la mirada, frunciendo el ceño algo frustrado.-Y ¿El tuyo?..

-La chica ríe-…Danmark, reino de Dinamarca..-apunto de salir-…Pero puedes decirme Matilde..-sale de la sala dejando, al hongkonés solo.

El cual, alzo la mirada y observo la dirección por donde se fue la chica, _Matilde, el nombre de mi dolor, _se quedo completamente quieto algo sonrojado, y sin decir palabra alguna.

¡Hey Hong Kong! ¡Volví!-el coreano hace su gran entrada, pero al ver qué el otro no le hacía caso fue hacía el y le miro-..¿Hong? ¿Estas bien?..-lo golpea-

-siente el fuerte dolor y le regresa el golpe más fuerte-¡¿Qué?

¿Qué te pasa?..-lloriquea asustado, de recibir otro golpe-

Eso es algo qué a ti no te incumbe..-se va algo furioso de ahí sin esperar al otro-

E-Espera..-le sigue aun con el dolor en el estomago.-

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

Desde ese día Hong Kong, se la vive pensando en la danesa, en su belleza, su personalidad, su ojos su aroma…todo de ella le encantaba, sin duda alguna estaba. _Enamorado._

No lo sabía nadie más qué el, y no se lo podía decir a nadie mucho menos a Islandia, el le ama y le duele intenta corresponderle con la misma intensidad, pero simplemente no puede y ojala nunca descubra su pecado, enamorarse de _Ella._

Su corazón se rompió al escuchar lo qué le dijo su querido Emil.

Mi hermano va a ser padre..-tomando tranquilamente un sorbo de su café, esa noticia no importaba de hecho le valía, pero el y su estúpida boca.

Hm..¿Quien es la futura madre y esposa?...-sin tomarle importancia-

Dinamarca..-susurra como si no fuera importante.

En ese momento, empezó a temblar sentía todo muerto, su razón de vivir, era nula.

¿Pasa algo?...-dice al notar qué el hongkonés temblaba.-

No..-casi inaudible, estaba al borde del llanto.-Debo irme..-sin siquiera dejar responder al islandés, huyo de ahí directo a su hogar.

No saludo a nadie y ni respondió a las preguntas de China, fue directo a su habitación y se puso a _llorar_. Eso era lo único qué podía hacer llorar por ella, pero _¿por qué?_

E-Ella será feliz. Y tendrá un hijo..-limpiándose las lágrimas.-A-Además, y-yo estaré con Emil..-sin aguantarlo más volvió a llorar, solo sin nadie acompañándole y consolando el dolor qué en ese momento sentía.

_Ella esta felizmente casada con Lukas, el hermano de mi esposo, ¿raro no? Al final me case con Emil y formamos una familia, Matilde también formo la suya, ella es feliz. A pesar de qué la sigo amando vivo feliz, sabiendo qué ella lo es._

_**TE AMO, POR FAVOR NUNCA ME DEJES**_

Fin

...

Lamento tardar en Romeo y Julieta, pero no llega la inspiración -.-Uu Y por favor perdonen mis faltas de ortografía =w=

Takk si leyeron °3°


End file.
